mortalenginesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiang Xiang Naga
Jiang Xiang Naga (more commonly known as General Naga) was an important character in Infernal Devices ''and ''A Darkling Plain. He was a General of the Green Storm, and later Commander after the supposed death of the Stalker Fang. As he had lost the use of his legs in combat, he had to use an exo-suit in order to walk, which was made by the Resurrection Corps. Naga is thought of as a formidable yet honourable opponent. One example of this is when he gave armour to Kriegsmarshal von Kobold after the leader of Murnau was hit by a Green Storm sniper. He also releases any prisoners captured and has rarely used Tumblers since his command started. History Before Mortal Engines General Naga was known to be born somewhere in southern China where he hunted duck in China's atomic craters. He then joined the Anti-Tractionist garrison at Batmunkh Gompa for training. He also briefly fell in love with Sathya Kuranath, though it is likely that she didn't notice. Mortal Engines Naga was present at Batmunkh Gompa at the night of MEDUSA. He did survive to see London's fate. Predators Gold Naga joined the Green Storm some time after MEDUSA and was posted to Rogue's Roost. He managed to survive the Lost Boys attack on the fort and was posted by the Stalker Fang to be General of the Green Storm's air force. Infernal Devices Naga assisted the Green Storm assault on Brighton, though was doubtful of the Stalker Fang's motivations as his leader wasted men through kamikaze attacks, as well as finding the resurrection of his fellow soldiers dishonourable. He was present on Cloud 9 when the Stalker Fang briefly obtained the Tin Book, and ordered his troops to treat the prisoners well. After Shrike had dismembered the Stalker Fang on Oenone Zero's command, Naga attempted to capture him, but the Stalker escaped. Despite this, Naga commended Zero for her assassination of the Stalker Fang and spared her from execution, as he found the Stalker Fang more of a tyrant than a leader. Naga takes Zero, the Cloud 9 prisoners and the rest of his men away from the descending palace in his airship. A Darkling Plain After the Battle of Brighton, Naga hastily returned to Shan Guo, claiming command of the Green Storm in the supposedly permanent absence of the Stalker Fang. He then married Zero, now called Lady Naga, who directed him to create radical reforms of the Green Storm. Zero, whom Naga loved heavily, also convinced him to create a truce with the Traktionstadtsgesellschaft,'' which he pushed back into the Great Hunting Ground. This caused much dismay and anger of those still loyal to the Stalker Fang, who then planned to assassinate Zero and Naga himself. Whilst Zero went to Zagwa to facillitate a truce with the African states, General Dzhu (a strong supporter of the Stalker Fang) commissioned Cynthia Twite to assassinate her by posing as Zero's handmaid Rohini. Cynthia destroyed the airship Zero was on and reported to Naga in Tienjing that his wife was killed by the Zagwans. Despite this supposed provocation, Naga didn't take any action against any tractionists; whilst Cynthia weasels her way into Naga's household. In Tienjing, Naga is informed of a Green Storm air base being attacked but does nothing, disheartened by Zero’s supposed death; whilst Cynthia has been poisoning his green tea to make him helpless further. Eventually Naga receives communication that Zero is alive and, realising that Cynthia has deceived him, confronts her. Cynthia attempts to kill him, but the orbital weapon ODIN fires on Tienjing. Naga survives but Cynthia is killed instantly in the blast. Naga is evacuated by his men to Batmunkh Gompa. Tom Natsworthy arrives shortly after to see Naga, pleading him not use ODIN (which he believes is a Green Storm weapon) on New London as it is less harmful to the environment. However, Naga mistakes him for a ''Traktionstadtsgesellschaft spy and doesn’t believe him, throwing him into the cell with Hester Natsworthy. When Zero returns, Naga calls her out as a spy, believing that New London is the master of ODIN, and has Zero beaten and detained, then orders for their forces to attack New London. Naga then flies his Green Storm fleet to destroy New London. Midway through the battle, Harrowbarrow approaches the wreckage of London, which makes Naga realise his error and so defends New London, which finally begins to move, with Harrowbarrow in pursuit. After Wren Natsworthy accidentally kills Harrowbarrow's leader Wolf Kobold, Naga's airship arrives and drops them off onto New London. Deciding to sacrifice himself to save the new city, Naga pilots his airship in a kamikaze attack on the pursuing city. Physical Appearance Personality An honourable soldier. He also is wise hence him saying that they are at war got head birds sing. Abilities Relationships Trivia References Category:Anti-Tractionist Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Mortal Engines Quartet